Remotely piloted UAV or “drones” have been used for various applications in both commercial and military contexts.
While commercial unmanned aerial vehicles including drones, unpiloted aerial vehicles, and remotely piloted aerial vehicles comprise a modern time alternative for tasks that pose a high risk for human life, there remains a need to utilize such technology to assist in the rescue of individuals or groups in situations such as being lost while hiking, skiing, or lost at sea, etc.